Game over
by SallyPejr
Summary: Moriarty hrál se Sherlockem hru s ošklivými pravidly. Ale teď nastal konec hry, se všemi důsledky.


Šel po ulici. Jen tak nazdařbůh vyrazil z domu, příliš naštvaný, aby si určil nějaký směr. Zase se pohádali. Úplně zbytečně jako každá hádka s ním, ale stejně. Kdyby aspoň jednou uznal jeho názor. Aspoň jednou poslouchal, co mu říká. Jediné, co pořád omílá dokola je ten případ. Uzavřený případ, protože pachatel stojí před soudem. Sherlock zničil svého velkého soupeře, ale pořád hledá dál. Je jako posedlý. Pro něj tahle hra neskončila. John se zastaví uprostřed ulice a promne si obličej. Někdy by toho chlapa nejradši zabil, ale stejně. Stejně ho má rád. Bere ho jako svého nejlepšího přítele, i když si Sherlock nejspíš ani neuvědomuje, jaký má toto slovní spojení vlastně význam.

- - o - -

Sherlock trochu udiveně kouká na zabouchnuté dveře, za kterými zmizel John. Z nějakého důvodu se ten malý doktor rozčílil a utekl. Nemluvil na něj náhodou? Ale John se vždycky vrátí i se svými malichernými problémy. Sherlock si sedne na židli a sepne ruce. V tu chvíli mu zabrní telefon. Příchozí SMS. Sherlock věnuje telefonu vedle svého loktu zkoumavý pohled, ale nakonec se rozhodne si zprávu přečíst.

_Nesplnil jsi úkol. Game over. M_

Jen zlomek vteřiny Sherlock hledí na zprávu, v jeho obličeji se nehne ani sval. Vzápětí se rozběhne pryč. Židle, na které seděl, odletěla daleko dozadu a shodila ze stolku nějaké knihy, ale to už Holmes neviděl. Vyběhl z domu a nezdržoval se ani kabátem.

- - o - -

John se skloněnou hlavou prochází ulicí. Je ještě brzy na opravdu hustý provoz. Cítí se strašně unavený. Chtěl by si odpočinout, vzít si dovolenou. Jenže pokud ve vašem životě figuruje Sherlock Holmes, dovolená se v něm neobjeví. Aspoň, že už skončil případ s Moriartym. Dnes pokračuje soud, tentokráte bez nich. Za chvíli bude tohle všechno za nimi a aspoň na chvíli by mohli žít v iluzi klidu.

Za jeho zády se ozve několik nespokojených výkřiků a běžící kroky.

John se stihne napůl otočit, než ho Sherlock srazí k zemi.

- - o - -

Sherlock už před sebou vidí Johna. A vidí i červenou tečku, která mu míří na zátylek. Doběhne až k němu, když mu něco vrazí do zad. Klopýtne a srazí k zemi i Johna. Ovšem nespadne na něj. Podaří se mu dát před sebe ruce, takže malého doktora pod sebou nerozmáčkne.

John leží na zádech a nechápavě na něj hledí.

Sherlock se sám pro sebe uchechtne. Game over. Moriarty dodržel své slovo.

"Sh- Sherlocku?" hlesne John nechápavě.

Neodpovídá, jen se pitomě usmívá a snaží se nevnímat silnou bolest při každém nádechu. Něco ho dráždí v krku, tak se rozkašle. Johnovi při tom krví zaprská celý svetr. Prudký kašel zhoršil bolest a jemu se podlomí ruce, takže spadne na lokty.

"Sherlocku!" vykřikne John vyděšeně a snaží se posadit.

Holmes se znovu uchechtne a spadne úplně. Obličejem vrazí do Johnova břicha.

- - o - -

John vyděšeně hledí na krev, kterou Sherlock vykašlal.

Detektivovi se podlomily ruce a spadl. Snaží se udržet na loktech a usmívá se při tom jako nějaký psychopat.

John se pokusí posadit a Sherlockovi ruce vypoví službu úplně.

"Sherlocku!" vykřikne John vyděšeně, když se mu Holmesův obličej zaryje do břicha a on uvidí silně krvácející ránu na jeho zádech.

Rychle se posadí a otočí Sherlocka na záda. Je doktor. Byl voják. Ví velice dobře, co znamená ta rána na zádech i vykašlávání krve. Měl by zavolat sanitu, ale ta se sem nedostane včas. A i kdyby, tak by to bylo marné.

"Sherlocku." hlesne John zoufale. Pod prsty cítí slabý tep.

"Sherlocku." zopakuje.

Detektiv pootevře oči a usměje se. Tentokrát je to milý úsměv. Tak milý jako snad nikdy.

"Konec hry." zamumle Sherlock tiše a zase oči zavře.

Svíravý pocit v Johnově hrudi zesílí do bolesti. Jako by ho tam střelili místo Sherlocka. Kousne se do rtu, aby neskučel nahlas. Pevně k sobě přitiskne krvácející tělo. Rozkousané rty sice zastavily zoufalý hlas, ale slzy zastavit nedokázaly.

Ještě na okamžik má pocit, že cítí na kůži Sherlockův dech, ale pak už ne. Pak už bylo ticho. Okolo byl hluk vyděšeného davu, ale pro Johna bylo hrobové ticho. Sherlock Holmes nedýchá.

Sherlock Holmes je mrtvý!

Tato určitě chybná informace se snažila prodrat do vědomí zoufalého, nevěřícího Johna Watsona. Tohle se přece nemohlo stát. Sherlock Holmes je jako kouzelník. Je to genius, který zná spoustu triků. Tohle musí být jeden z nich. Tohle nemůže být pravda. Je to jen další trik, jak ho vyděsit a zesměšnit. Musí být. Sherlock nemůže být mrtvý.

John se tiskne k tělu ve své náruči a brečí zoufalstvím.

Lidé okolo je postávají nebo křičí jeden přes druhého, aby zavolali pomoc.


End file.
